


Lips of an Angel

by rafolshoe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafolshoe/pseuds/rafolshoe
Summary: Lisa was right, this isn't her. Jisoo knows herself. She is smart, and she knows what is black and what is white. But right now she is in middle of something so wrong but feels so right.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 41





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A Jensoo oneshot inspired by Hinder's Lips of an Angel.

This isn't her at all, but somehow Jisoo always finds herself lost in her 'what ifs'. Lisa has warned Jisoo the day she told her. Despite knowing her sins, Lisa never meddled with Jisoo's relationship with her girlfriend. Well, maybe not until now. 

"This isn't like you, unnie." Lisa's response to her confession.

Lisa was right, this isn't her. Jisoo knows herself. She is smart, and she knows what is black and what is white. But right now she is in middle of something so wrong but feels so right.

"Chaeyoung is an angel, unnie. You're too cruel to hurt her like that." Lisa who happens to be the dumbest person she knows was right once again.

Chaeyoung, her Chaeyoung has always been good to her. Within the three years of their relationship, she never regretted a single day of her life with her, ever. She is lovely and adorable, the nearly perfect woman the gods ever created. Chaeyoung gave Jisoo her everything and loved her with all of her heart despite the latter's imperfections. Jisoo already has everything with Chaeyoung with her, however, although she did not look, she found another.

"Jisoo unnie, I will not tell Chaeyoung-ah yet, but that doesn't mean I tolerate you. You should stop, and if you don't, Chaeyoung has every right to know." 

She tried to justify her unjustifiable action. She loves Chaeyoung, but she loves her too. She might not be as perfect as Chaeyoung, but her flaws made her fall for the other woman more. She didn't know when and how it started. She begins her day with Chaeyoung beside her yet can't end the day without her smile, her touch, and her lips. The deeper she falls into the memories, the more she craves. 

Until today, she found herself in the middle of the complicated situation she got caught in. She confronted herself, Lisa was right, this isn't like her and she has to stop. 

The plate almost slipped out of Jisoo's grip when a pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind. 

"What's taking you forever, love?" Chaeyoung buried her face on Jisoo's neck inhaling her scent. "It's not like you are washing hundreds of plates, there's only both of us here y' know?" She planted kisses on Jisoo's exposed shoulder leaving burning trail on her skin.

"Alright, Chipmunk. Why not..," Jisoo put the last plate on the rack and dried her hands with the towel. She turned around to face Chaeyoung who still have her in her arms, "set up the TV and all, choose the movie you like while I prepare the popcorn? How's that?" She grinned.

"Sounds good." Chaeyoung smiled, "just don't forget to put sour cream, not cheese." She winked.

"Aye, sir." Jisoo gave a quick peck on Chaeyoung's lips before she released her embrace, "Love you." 

Chaeyoung did not reply but just giggled on her way to their bedroom. After shamelessly eyeing her girlfriend's ass, Jisoo switch on the stove and put the pan on. She rummaged the cupboard above looking for the popcorn they bought the other day. 

Jisoo jolted when her phone started vibrating in her backpocket.

"Shit." She cursed herself while picking up the kernels she spilled. After putting the lid on the pan, she fished her phone out her pocket. It was Jennie calling. A huge smile curled on Jisoo's face.

"Hey. What's up?" Jisoo whispered sweetly.

"I.. I just..," there was a short silence on the other line, "I just want to hear your voice." Jisoo heard a soft sniffling.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Jisoo wore her worried tone as the other girl was silently crying again. 

"Yes, I mean. Everything's fine," Jennie let out a deep and tired sigh, "I just..." she seemed to be searching for the right words.

A minute of silence and thinking passed, Jennie finally admitted. "Jisoo, I miss you."

Jisoo almost melted hearing her name from Jennie's lips, intoxicating her sweetly the way Chaeyoung could never ever do. Jennie's longing voice wasn't helping her at all, it made her legs go weak and set her body on flames. She was craving for more. 

"I miss you, too." Jisoo tried hard not to slip those words out, but whenever it comes to Jennie, she just loses control. Jennie let out a small laugh, and hearing it from the other line made Jisoo's heart ache. She's willing to give the moon, the stars and the entire universe just to see that goddamn gummy smile.

"Is.. Is she there?" Jennie asked hesitantly. Her voice was soft, afraid that she might cross their unspoken boundary.

"Yeah, uhm she's in the bedroom."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called." Jennie was neither angry nor disappointed, but Jisoo could tell she was sad yet understanding. 

Jisoo knew Jennie is a broken angel who is looking for her heaven on earth. And she knew it is only her who could give it to Jennie. Jisoo brought the smile back onto Jennie's face, the sunshine on her gloomy day, the joy in her heart. Although Jisoo knew it is completely and awfully wrong, but maybe, just maybe, her two angels could share the same heaven.

"Jennie?"

Despite all the warnings Lisa has given and the contemplation she had the whole evening.

"Yes?"

Despite all the loving kisses she shared and she will share with her innocent Chaeyoung.

"I love you."

Jisoo still finds herself dwelling in the middle of wrong that feels so right. 

###

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammatical errors:((  
> BP teasers!!! Aaarrrrgggkkk!!!  
> 


End file.
